Just What Am I?
by HappySing
Summary: A fight within a girl own mind, To try and uncover just who she is and what has happened to her can she fill in the blanks of her memory?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine, Just some of my charters and events in the story as it goes along is mine.

* * *

**

Well this is my first fan fiction Yay

Well any how just because this is my first, I would appreciate comments to how I can improve.

(Because I'm not the worlds best at grammar and things.) Also I would like to know your opinion

on what you think...

To short?

Do I need to re-think some more or write the next one so its easy to tell?

Ether way I'm happy for all comments! I like to improvement in myself.

Well I hope you enjoy this and I look forward to hearing from you all.

* * *

**Just What Am I?**

* * *

Skyline woke up with a painful burst of a shudder in a cold damp ditch. Where? Who knows.

**Skyline**: cough cough "Whe-where am I?"

The air was thick with the icicle particles she could see her own breath. She tried to opened her eyes, but she could only squint upwards a little. What little she could see she knew she was outside looking at the night sky.

**Skyline**: "What have I been doing…? I … I"

She laid still for a few seconds to try and give her throat some time to recover. She felt like it was burning with fire as if she had swallowed a razor blade. She laid trying to keep her mind from freaking out. Then she open her eyes wide open as a sudden flash back came to her.

* * *

-**Flash Back**-

A needle grew closer to her body as a dark figure drew closer, She could not see the mans face But she could tell he was laughing. Laughing at her? She struggle to get away but she was chained down. Chained down? As the man came closer she began to shake more violently, She could not remember who the man was but she knew he was going to hurt her and hurt her bad. With that thought a bight burst of icy blue flame surrounded her then it went completely black.

* * *

-**Back To Normal**-

In the blackness she grew more frightened. Her whole body was in a panic her arms trembled her body shook more and more violently until she could stand it no longer, she sat up quickly because she hoped the trembling would stop if she forced herself to move. With that she felt light headed and numb from the frozen air around her. Her body responded by making her puke up, Well trying to make her throw up. She had nothing in her stomach to let out. Slightly disorientated she noticed that she had been laying in a puddle of icy mud. Gasped for air to control over her body she grabbed a handful of the ice with as little mud as possible and rubbed it onto her face. As she did so, She had not noticed it before, How could she? She couldn't feel her legs nor her arms. She had a slight feeling in her fingers as she looked in the mud she could see a thin layer of ice clean enough to see her reflection. Although her vision was still fuzzy she saw her face with the reflecting light from the moon as she looked at herself.

**Skyline**: Light blue hair? I…I don't remember having light blue hair?

She clutched her head with her hand grinding her teeth together trying to think real hard about who she was. Her head began to ache terribly as she thought about who she was.

* * *

-**Flash Back**-

She was flying, flying over mountains, over waters so blue. As high as the eye could see. Flying peacefully as she felt so happy flying, She felt calm. Above the still waters she could see her reflection as she flew, She saw she was a huge Icy light blue bird. With great sparkling light blue feathers and white feathers combinations of such beautiful colors made her feel at ease. Her body stopped shaking for a few moments as the thought of such great beauty of herself. As it took over her mind and she says to herself confused...

**Skyline**: I had feathers, Yes feathers. No…I am human. I…Ugh…

Skyline felt as if her mind was splitting in two. She laid back down in the mud curled up in a ball whispering and moaning in grief to her self clutching tightly to her head frustrated.

**Skyline**: Just who am I? What am I?

* * *

-**Flash Back**-

She was dancing, Dancing around happily with two other children in a circle. The wind felt delightful agents her cheeks. She smiled and laughed with the other two children. Then they started singing together…

_Ring a ring a roses, a pocket full of poses, A-tishoo A-tishoo we all fall down_

They all fell on the floor giggling, they laid the heads together in formation like the peace sign with out a circle. One of the children sat up and held something in his hand.

**Little Boy**: Let us become the strongest three beybladers alive! As long as we are together, We shall help each other to become stronger. To the invisible friendship!

With that he held up a "_thing in his hand_." The other child sat up giggling lifted her "_thing_" too.

**Little Girl**: "Yes! To our friendships and to our blades! Most of all our greatest friends, our bit beasts!"

With that skyline looked in her hand and saw a "_Blade"_ and a shiny thing in the middle.

**Skyline**: A bit beast…?

She whispered to herself. Then she noticed what it looked like inside the blade. Apart of her was horrified she screamed in despair. The blue bird that she thought was her, was right there in the middle of the "_beyblade." _

**Skyline**: I'm a BITBEAST? No Noooo I'm-I'm a girl! No…I'm a bird…I…I…

* * *

-**Back To Normal**-

Skyline went back to reality laying on the icy muddy ditch. Noticing starring right at her was that very same "_beyblade."_ But something was different about the beyblade the "_bit beast" _in the middle was gone. Confused, screaming and crying in pain. Skyline just yelled out over and over again…

**Skyline**: Just what am I? What who AM I?

She slowly lost herself to darkness of the night until she was conscious.

no more.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. 

Kat/Happy/Sing


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine, Just some of my charters and events in the story as it goes along is mine.

* * *

**

I would appreciate comments to how I can improve.

(Because I'm not the worlds best at grammar and things.) Also I would like to know your opinion

on what you think...

Ether way I'm happy for all comments!

Well I hope you enjoy chapter two and I look forward to hearing from you all

**

* * *

Just Where Have I Been?

* * *

**

**Doctor**: Mister Dickinson sir, She coming around.

**Mister Dickinson**: Thank you doctor.

**Skyline**: Ugh, My head…

Skyline held her head and slowly moved herself to sit upwards.

**Doctor**: Now Now, Don't over do it now. Your Body is very weak. Now then, How is your vision?

The doctor held up a pen and watched Skylines eyes as she followed the pen.

**Doctor**: There is no permanent damage, you just need to rest. Your very lucky that you were found little miss.

With that the doctor left the room to see another patient. Skyline looked at her hands that had once been so numb. She was surprised she still had her fingers. After all the ice and snow, wouldn't the frostbite taken her fingers? She touched her body to see if she was dreaming but there was no damage to her body. She signed with relief. Then she noticed that a man was staring at her like he was amazed or something. Skyline just stared back at him confused and a little scared. After a pause of silence of the two looking at each other Mister Dickinson spoke.

* * *

**Mister Dickinson**: You don't remember me do you Skyline? If that is you…

Skyline just looked at him worried.

**Skyline**: Ex-Excuse me? I-I

Mister Dickinson seemed to look at her with a troubled look. He spoke with a calm yet angry voice.

**Mister Dickinson**: You don't remember my grand daughter? Even me? "Mister Dickinson?" How you spent seven years of your childhood?

He paused for a moment and his voice broke into anger.

**Mister Dickinson**: My grand daughter! Cai! How can you forget my beloved grand daughter? Just what has happened to you! Your eyes, Your hair! How come you can see without glasses? Come on Skyline!

* * *

Skyline started to get frightened. She had no idea what he was talking about, All see knew was a stranger was yelling at her and inside she was getting more and more frightened. Until she could hold her fear in no longer. She screamed out… 

**Skyline**: Pl-PLEASE D-don't hurt me. I-I Don't remember anything. Re-really I-I don't.

Mister Dickinson could see he was fighting Skyline, for tears were forming in her eyes. He then took a deep breath and gave Skyline a photograph. Skyline took the photograph with a shaking hand.

Her eyes got bigger as she saw three children, two of them were from the flash back she had back from before. Mister Dickinson who now had calm down and pointed to the girl on the right.

**Mister Dickinson**: Remember Skyline; Cai…?

Skyline looked at the girl she had black hair with black eyes. Wearing a purple ribbon that hanged down her left side holding together a small bun. She wore a purple skirt with a white top. A ribbon tied around her waist. Skyline thought see looked very sweet. Then she looked at the boy on the right of the photo. He had blue painted triangles on his cheeks and a white scarf. She paused for a few moments as she though about the two.

**

* * *

**

-Flash Back-

**Cai**: Skyline, I don't like it here. I don't want to beyblade like that. I'm Scared.

Cai cried in fear. Skyline looked around to see what was going on. She saw glass capsules that contained creatures. They appeared to be

in pain. Then Skyline looked in front of her and saw the man that she saw before. The man was looking at Skyline and Cai

**The Man**: What will it be? Join me and I will teach you to become the greatest beybladers ever!

His voice sent a cold shiver down her spine. Apart of her was very angry at the man. Another she was very frightened.

**Cai**: No, No I won't join you this is madness! I refuse I want to go home!

Cai screamed out then went quite, clinging onto Skyline arm. The man then spoke again looking at the boy from the photograph.

**The Man**: How about you… Kai?

With that The flashback ended.

**

* * *

**

-Back To Normal-

**Mister Dickinson**: Skyline? Are you alright?

Mister Dickinson sat on the bed beside.Skyline touching her forehead looking worried and scared, looked up at Mister Dickinson and whispered faintly.

**Skyline**: Kai….?

Mister Dickinson looked at her and replied,

**Mister Dickinson**: That's right, That is Kai.

He pointed at the photograph at Kai. Mister Dickinson then pointed at the middle girl.

**Mister Dickinson**: Who is that Skyline…?

Skyline looked at the girl. She was simple, purple and brown hair that came to her shoulders. She had a pair of black glasses on with a dark blue summer dress and a matching straw hat. She looked blankly at the picture, until she turned at Mister Dickinson for help.

He looked at Skyline with a worried look.

**Mister Dickinson**: You really don't remember do you?…. That girl is you. Skyline.

* * *

**Skyline**: M-Me…?

She looked at the picture again, tried her best to remember but came out as a blank. Mister Dickinson just had a light smile and spoke to her,

Mister Dickinson: Don't worry yourself to much, It will come back to you sooner or later. For now keep the picture and if you remember anything come and see me. I apologize for my behavior from before. When I saw you so different, the thought of finding Cai again became over whelming.

**Skyline**: Cai is missing…? I was…? And Kai…?

Mister Dickinson was about to walk out of the room turned and spoke before leavening;

Mister Dickinson: Kai never went missing, Yourself and Cai have been missing for ten years. Welcome back Skyline.

**Skyline**: Ten years?

She looked in horror at the photo, and spoke to herself.

**Skyline**: Ten long years? I been missing for ten years? Just where have I BEEN?

**

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**

Thank you very much for reading.

Kat/Happy/Sing


End file.
